Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a dispenser assembly for a fluid product, provided with a device having a twin lever arm in order to actuate the means for dispensing the product.
Numerous dispensers for a fluid product, in liquid or pasty form, are known, consisting of a container containing the substance to be dispensed, the said container being provided with a dispensing means for delivery of the product and having a distributor head fixed to the container by interlocking, snap engagement or screwing. The said head comprises a push-button to be pressed by the user in order to dispense the product through the opening of the dispensing means. In the known manner, the assembly may either be of the "aerosol" type, containing a propellant, or of the "pump" type, the dispensing means being respectively a valve or a mechanical hand pump.
Attempts are being made, particularly in the cosmetic industry, to develop dispensers giving the user greater flexibility, ease and convenience of use. It is well known to facilitate dispensing using a device having a lever arm in order to actuate the dispensing means. In order to mount a lever arm device, it is necessary, particularly when the assembly has a circular shape in transverse section, to add a handle, thereby increasing the overall dimensions.
It should be noted that, in the case of the assemblies in question, the product is generally dispensed laterally, perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the assembly. When the assembly has an elliptical shape in transverse section, dispensing is effected perpendicularly to the major axis of the ellipse, as for reasons of cleanliness, the dispensing orifice for the product must always be situated at a point close to an edge of the container, so that the droplets of the sprayed product do not dirty the container. Moreover, it is often necessary to decentre the neck of the container in order to place it on the end of the minor axis of the ellipse, which may disturb the flow of the product to be dispensed. When attempting to design an assembly in which the dispensing means is situated on its longitudinal axis, in which the jet of the dispensed product is perpendicular to the major axis of the transverse section of the container, and which is provided with a device having a lever arm in order to actuate the dispensing means, a problem is encountered as a result of the fact that these assemblies cannot be used as easily by left-handed persons as by right-handed persons. If the lever arm is disposed to the right of the valve, a right-handed person will naturally use the index finger, but a left-handed person will have to use the thumb, which is neither natural nor easy.